


You Clean Up Good

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demisexual William "Dex" Poindexter, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Sexuality Crisis, Showers, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, Year 4 (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: Nursey shut the bathroom door and locked it shut with a resounding click the second Dex got there. Dex banged on the door with both his hands.“You are such a dick!” Dex screamed through the door.“Eat me, Poindexter!” said Nursey’s muffled voice.Dex tossed the towel over his shoulder as he stomped downstairs. Nursey pulled this shit just to fuck with him, he knew that, and yet it still worked every fucking time.For Dancing_Adrift!
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 289





	You Clean Up Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/gifts).

> Thank you so much to Dancing_Adrift who asked for more Nurseydex and let me run with it! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> (Ubeta'd, apologies for any typos)

Dex entered the Haus, Nursey and Bitty on his heels, and was met by an explosion of noise from the kitchen. Dex hitched his bag up onto his shoulder as he turned the corner to find all the tadpoles and waffles, plus Chowder, sitting on counters and laughing loudly. About a thousand cans of natty light and a few bottles of Jose Cuervo were littered across the kitchen table.

“Yo, why did we get left out of the party memo?” Nursey asked.

“Y’all, it is four PM,” Bitty said, crossing his arms and using his ‘captain’ voice. “And I just got all the sticky gunk off these countertops.”

“But Bitty!” Tango hiccupped. “It’s Whiskey’s surprise birthday party!”

Whiskey chugged the rest of his beer and raised the empty can to rousing cheers.

“For the last time, Tango, it cannot be a surprise if Whiskey already knows about it,” Hops sighed.

“We’ll clean up, we promise,” Chowder said.

“I know you will, because you’re perfect and I love you,” Bitty said, pointing to Chowder. Chowder beamed. “The rest of y’all are on thin ice.”

There was a chorus of promises and Bully went to fetch a trash bag. Chowder went over to the doorway just to talk to the three of them.

“Please come to this party with me,” Chowder said, lowering his voice. “We’re pregaming now then we’re hitting that jank club that lets in kids under 21. Ollie and Wicks already said they were busy, and you know I love the tadpoles and the waffles, but I just know I’m gonna be put on babysitting duty and—”

“It’s fine, C, we’ll come,” Dex said.

“Yeah, Whiskey is chill,” Nursey said.

“I’ll be there, too,” Bitty said. “Someone’s gotta keep an eye on these hooligans. Lemme just throw my stuff upstairs and we can go.”

“I need to take a shower real quick,” Dex said, “but I can meet you there.”

“I need to shower, too,” Nursey said.

“There are two showers, Nurse.” Dex rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but the downstairs one has a funky smell.”

“This whole Haus has a funky smell.”

“Race you!”

That was all the warning Dex got before Nursey shoulder-checked him into the wall and ran up the stairs two at a time.

“Ow! Shit!”

Dex distantly heard Bitty yelling up at them as he sprinted after Nursey, swiping at his backpack to try and drag him back.

Nursey got to their room first, unlocking the door. Dex shoved past him and threw his backpack on his bunk, then ran to his clean laundry hamper to dig for a towel. Nursey whooped as he summoned a towel from seemingly nowhere and dashed down the hallway. Dex snatched a towel and went after him, slamming the door to the room behind him as his shoes skidded on the hardwood floors.

Nursey shut the bathroom door and locked it shut with a resounding click the second Dex got there. Dex banged on the door with both his hands.

“You are _such_ a _dick_!” Dex screamed through the door.

“Eat me, Poindexter!” said Nursey’s muffled voice.

Dex tossed the towel over his shoulder as he stomped downstairs. Nursey pulled this shit just to fuck with him, he knew that, and yet it still worked every fucking time.

Everyone was filing out the front door as Dex passed them.

“You good?” Chowder asked.

“Nursey is an asshole.”

“You can’t kill each other because then I’ll be left abandoned at this party. And I won’t have any best friends left.”

“Bitty is your friend. You have Farmer, she counts.”

“Dex.”

“We’re fine,” Dex sighed. “You know we’re fine. This is just what we do.”

“I know.” Chowder let out a long-suffering sigh. “Text me when you’re on your way?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Dex locked the door behind him as he started the water in the downstairs bathroom. Nursey was right, this one did smell weird and was farther from his and Nursey’s room. But Dex had installed the new showerhead on it himself and this bathroom was closer to the water heater, so the water got warmer faster. Dex took some satisfaction in knowing that Nursey’s water was probably cooling down as a result.

Sharing a room with Nursey was…fine. Not great. But not nearly as bad as Dex’s endless pessimism had convinced him it would be. Nursey had habits that severely clashed with his, but they were friends at the end of the day. Sometimes between screaming matches they would watch Netflix or vine compilations. Nursey helped him with an essay for one of his gen eds. Dex folded his laundry for him, which Nursey said was weird, but also thanked him for. There were times when it felt downright domestic between them.

Then Dex would remember that he had a big stupid crush on his teammate-now-roommate, and he wanted to tear his hair out all over again.

Dex scrubbed the shampoo into his scalp a little too hard, his blunt fingernails scratching it raw. He didn’t even want to let his thoughts wander towards his sexuality. He hadn’t gotten much farther than “I like Nursey, who happens to be a dude.” Most of the time, he didn’t feel like he liked anyone. Or, no one person any more than another. He could appreciate people aesthetically, he still got as horny as other dudes his age, but he honestly just didn’t care.

Then he met Nursey and something about him just immediately got under his skin.

Chowder was naturally the first person he thought about bringing it up to, but then Chowder was also Nursey’s friend. They already constantly put Chowder in the middle of their shit and Dex didn’t want to have Chowder choose sides or keep something from Nursey.

Dex had nearly come out to Bitty about eighty times. Sometimes when it was late and he was acting as his baking assistant Bitty would give him these big, sad eyes and ask if everything was alright. Dex would try to tell him. He could hear the exact phrasing in his head that he repeated to himself over and over every night before he fell asleep, but it was like something in Dex’s throat would just get stuck. He always said he was fine, and Bitty never pushed.

Dex shut off the water and breathed through his nose for a minute. He wasn’t at all in the mood to party, but anything would be better than staying cooped up in the Haus.

After a cursory toweling off, Dex wrapped the towel around his waist, bundled his dirty clothes under one arm, and trudged back upstairs.

Nursey was sitting on the floor, in only a towel, leaning up against their door.

“Brah,” Nursey said. “Please tell me you remembered to bring your key with you.”

Dex froze. He shook his head.

“Fuuuuck.”

“Why did this school even put automatic locks on our fucking doors anyway?” Dex complained, jiggling the handle for good measure. “They don’t have funds for our heating in the winter, but they do for these useless ass locks?”

“That’s why I always use the deadbolt to prop the door open when I shower,” Nursey said. “But _someone _just went and slammed the door shut.”

“The race was your stupid idea!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t lock us out!”

“You forgot your key too!”

“Chill, Poindexter, I already said, I never bring my key when I shower—”

“Nurse, I swear to god!” Dex pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Bitty has the skeleton key, but I left my phone in my backpack, which is in the room.”

“Oh.” Dex blinked. “Mine is in my jeans pocket. I’ll text him.”

“Well, shit. We’re saved. My hero,” Nursey drawled.

Dex ignored him, sliding down the wall so he could sit on the floor next to Nursey, and fished his phone out of his back pocket. He texted Bitty the situation and asked if he could make his way back to the Haus.

“Bitty says he can be here in fifteen minutes,” Dex said after he received Bitty’s quick reply.

“Chill.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Just two guys in an empty Haus, sitting in a hallway, totally naked. Awesome. This wasn’t even the weirdest thing that had happened to Dex while he’d been at Samwell.

“So,” Nursey said, breaking the tension, “how was your downstairs shower?”

“Great, actually. Thanks for asking.”

“Did you think of me?” Nursey smirked.

Dex just stared. He had no idea what face he was making but his ears were burning, and Nursey’s smile faltered.

“Chill, Dex, I was kidding.”

“I know.” Dex crossed his arms. “I know that. Very funny.”

“You could if you wanted to,” Nursey said, so fast Dex was almost not sure he had heard him correctly.

Almost.

They stared at each other.

“I don’t,” Dex stuttered. “I’m not—”

“Right,” Nursey huffed. “Sorry.”

“I mean, I don’t know.”

“You’re not or you don’t know?”

“I don’t know!” Dex threw his hands in the air. “I’m sorry, Nurse, I’m just – you confuse me!”

“Okay,” Nursey said, weirdly sober. “Well, can we talk about the fact that we’ve been jacking off at the same time in our bunkbeds for like the past month?”

Now Dex knew for sure that his face was bright red.

“_No_, Nurse, the whole point of that is to _not_ talk about it!”

They were quiet again for a few minutes, Dex anxiously biting his thumbnail and staring steadfastly away from Nursey. Dex could hear Nursey tapping his fingers on the floor.

“Listen, Poindexter,” he finally said. “I swear I’m not making fun of you, and I’m not trying to start shit. But I feel like you should know that I had so many ‘Odes to a Redhead’ in my midterm creative writing portfolio that my professor made me remove some for being redundant.”

Dex whipped his head around, looking back into Nursey’s earnest, hazel eyes. The curls of his hair were starting to dry and reform close to his face. The tattoo on his bare arm was distracting. As always. But it was easier to look at that than in Nursey’s eyes.

“Why are you telling me this?” Dex asked.

Nursey shrugged. “Why do I do anything?”

Dex started laughing. Dex had made up his mind, and the relief of it just bubbled up out of him in the form of hysterical laughter. A small chuckle at first that turned into a full belly laugh, doubled over with tears in his eyes. Nursey was laughing too, though not nearly as hard.

“You’re such an idiot,” Dex said.

“Okay.”

“Kiss me.”

“Really?” Nursey grinned. “We’re gonna do this right here? Right now?”

“Yeah.” Dex squared his jaw. “Kiss me, you fuckin’ coward.”

Nursey framed Dex’s face with his large hands. He gave Dex a meaningful look and Dex nodded before closing his eyes. He stayed perfectly still, waiting to be kissed.

Nursey’s lips were full, and his kiss was firm but sweet. He hadn’t shaved, and his stubble scratched a little when Dex started moving his lips against him, but it was _good_. Dex was clenching his fists by his side, not exactly sure what to do with his hands and happy to let Nursey take the lead. Nursey parted his lips, and when Dex sighed into it Nursey slid his hand over Dex’s shoulder and down his arm, taking a hold of his hand and threading their fingers together.

“Shit,” Dex whispered when Nursey pulled away.

“Good?”

“Mhmm.” Dex wrapped his arm behind Nursey’s back and brought them closer, brushing his lips over Nursey’s nose. “Need more.”

“More?”

“C’mere.”

Dex fell backwards, on to the floor, dragging Nursey on top of him. The towels were going every which way and doing very little for their decency now, but neither of them seemed to care. Nursey latched his mouth to Dex’s neck and Dex cried out.

Dex had no idea how long they stayed there, but apparently it was long enough because the next thing he heard was—

“Y’all better not still be fighting, I swear I thought you had grown out of this nonsense by – OH, GOOD LORD!”

Dex and Nursey jumped apart, readjusting their towels.

“Bitty! Um—”

“We were just—”

“—Yeah, we were—”

“I don’t need to know!” Bitty said, his back turned to them, one hand covering his eyes. He threw a ring of keys blindly behind him. “I’m going back downstairs. If you’re still going to the party, I will wait in the kitchen. If not, I will promptly leave.”

“No, we’re coming,” Dex said, and Nursey loudly snickered next to him as he grabbed the keys. Dex smacked him. “I mean – we’ll be down in a sec.”

Bitty awkwardly sidled down the stairs as Dex put his face in his hands.

What a weird fucking day.

Nursey reached down and helped Dex up off the floor. He gave him a peck on the lips.

“Real talk, I like you, and we’re gonna discuss this later,” Nursey said.

“Sure, okay,” Dex nodded. “Discussions. Good. Um, I like you, too.”

“Chyeah, I guessed that, dumbass.”

“_You’re_ the dumbass, dumbass.”

“Excuse me, nothing about this ass is dumb.”

“Yeah,” Dex grinned. “You’re right.”

Dex closed their bedroom door behind them and pushed Nursey up against it. Bitty probably wouldn’t mind waiting just an extra five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I appreciate y'alls support more than words can say <3
> 
> If you would like to find out more about the fic prompts I am currently accepting from now until next Friday (11/9/19) please refer to [this post!](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/188771853728/pay-madeline-kaus-using-paypalme) It's for a good cause!!
> 
> You can now find me here, on Ao3, on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1)! Follow and subscribe to keep up with my work!


End file.
